Baldi's Basics
Baldi's Basics (title pending), formerly known as Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, is an upcoming full game of the series, with 1990s-throwback, "horror-type", surrealistic edutainment elements, created by mystman12. On July 24, 2018, a Kickstarter was launched, made to have Baldi's Basics be a full game. After the game's Kickstarter successfully reaches over above $50,000 goals ($61,375 by 2,176 backers), the full game itself start its development and scheduled to be released on early 2020. It is currently confirmed that the full game will have the Here School as a towering building (referencing the children's book series Wayside School) with a usage of an elevator, over currently 25 new characters (such as Dr. Reflex, an unnamed character that can only move without being observed, and another unnamed character based on the dead meme) along with 10 returning characters,"Yeah, I've got a list of new character ideas! It's currently at about 25, including the original cast, and as long as I keep coming up with new ideas that list will keep growing!" - mystman12. July 29, 2018. Twitter randomly generated maps, new subjects, additional events, new items, field trips, and plenty of more new features. It is also confirmed that the item inventory will have 5 slots instead of just 3 while having a separated inventory to keep Quarters. On August 12, 2019, a public demo was released to play some upcoming features included in the full game. The Kickstarter exclusive demo is available since November 2, 2019. It was originally planned to be released in October 2019 before October 31st to those who donated 30$ or up to the game's Kickstarter. Summary Coming soon. Gameplay Coming soon. Tools * Unity * GIMP * Audacity * Anim8or Inspirations Pulling "the game is not what it seems" gimmick, the main inspiration of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning is '90s edutainment game genre which includes titles (such as Sonic's Schoolhouse, I.M. Meen, 3D Dinosaur Adventure, etc.), with the maze-like location based on Windows 95 3D Maze Screensaver, and few art-styles and themes referencing the work of PilotRedSun, a YouTuber known for creating weirdly surrealistic animation videos. Its rogue-like elements for randomly-generated levels are inspired by the 1991 Sega Genesis game Toejam & Earl."I just realized that a lot of #BaldisBasics is somewhat inspired by Toejam and Earl. I've only played it a few times (Own it, but no one ever wants to play it with me), and really enjoyed it, and I think the ideas of a zany roguelike with lots of randomness really stuck with me." - mystman12. March 1, 2019. Twitter Besides items and environments, the surrealism for the styles of characters that appear as either 3D models, cropped photos, drawings, etc, with lack of stylistic unity are most likely based on the Cartoon Network show The Amazing World of Gumball that also uses multiple different variants of styling for the show's characters (hand-drawn, 2D, CGI, puppetry, stop-motion, etc). Either it's also the game's inspiration or merely a coincidence is not known. Reception Coming soon. Trivia * This game was an entry in the annual Meta-Game Jam, that received 2nd place in the Meta-Game Jam's Top 5 Games. Screenshots Alpha Alphascreen12-190.png Alphascreen12-191.png Alphascreen12-192.png Alphascreen12-193.png Alphascreen12-194.png Alphascreen12-195.png Alphascreen12-196.png Alphascreen12-197.png Alphascreen12-198.png Alphascreen12-199.png Alphascreen12-1910.png References Navigation Category:Games